


Late

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Pavus Family Values, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, Wordcount: 100, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Halward needs to speak with his son, regardless of the hour.





	Late

Dorian sits stiffly on the edge of his bed. Clothing rumpled, face stubbly, hair in wayward spikes, this is not how he wants to receive company, but as he’s been confined to quarters for days, he has little choice. His mana tingles as he casts about for the magic on the other side of his door. 

Halward enters. “Dorian.”

“Father.”

“I know it’s late, but I hoped we could talk.”

Halward never speaks so placatingly to anyone, least of all his son. Dorian half-suspects demonic possession. But he nods.

Only too late he sees the bloody knife in Halward’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Dorian. And everyone else.


End file.
